


Сакуячи в лифте / SakuYachi's Elevator Sex

by Carcaneloce, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Photoshop, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sketches, Skirt Sex, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcaneloce/pseuds/Carcaneloce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Они застряли вместе в лифте и что-то пошло не так (или очень даже так).They got stuck together in an elevator and something went wrong (or just right).
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Сакуячи в лифте / SakuYachi's Elevator Sex

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/gRfvyaS.jpg)


End file.
